Doing It
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Shayera has a crush. Wally loves That 70s Show. Mm... I wonder where THIS is leading. F/HG Oneshot


Flash has had loads of crushes that are oblivious, so now I decided that someone needs a crush on him, and he needs to be clueless. Flawless logic, right? By the way- this is set after John and Shayera got back together and everything. After Starcrossed.

p.s- implies sex. DUH!

_**Doing It**_

_John. John. John. John.I love John. _Shayerafelt her eyes drifting from her boyfriend to the charming red-clad hero, who was laughing at Batman's expense, as the Dark Knight growled.

"Hey, Shay!" Her eyes widened.

"Yea, Flash?"

"Told you- when it's the original seven, I'm Wally, Mr. West, Westy, Space Cowboy or Mr. Awesome. Remember?" Flash told her with a grin.

"Yes, Westy." Shayera replied with a small smirk. He scowled.

"Let's make it Wally, Mr. West, Space Cowboy, or Mr. Awesome, shall we?" She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Westy. So what is it?" His grin returned.

"Does Bats here look like catwoman to you?" The honest answer was no. The smart answer was no. So why the hell did she laugh and reply,

"You know I've always thought that?" Flash grinned and pointed at Batman.

"Oh- you are SO burned!"

"Burned?" John laughed. Shayera blushed as her boyfriend spoke. "Do they still say that?" Flash blushed beneath his costume. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed, or nervous. Then he quickly recovered, laughed, and pointed at his chest.

"Only the cool folks do." John rolled his eyes playfully, and Shayera allowed a smile to grace her features. Not so much that John would suspect. Then Flash added, "Plus I fell asleep to That 70's Show last night. Blame it on Kelso's wacky antics!" John laughed.

"Mm-mn. Keep telling yourself that."

"What? Come on, dude! I wasn't even ALIVE in the seventies. I need a show to explain how it was."

"I was," J'onn said, entering the room.

"Did you get high and sit in a circle?!" Flash asked, grinning wildly, raptured. J'onn glanced at him, a frown creasing his features. He seemed to have remembered who he was talking to, and his face softened.

"I was on Mars, Wally."

"Oh." There was a slight pause. "Did you 'do it'?" John couldn't stop the burst of laughter that erupted from within him. J'onn didn't bother to answer. Shayera knew that his civilization had died a thousand years, at least, before the seventies, and Flash seemed to have forgotten that in his teasing. Luckily, J'onn was able to read minds, and knew that the speedster meant no harm, even if it hurt. John was just being stupid, as he, too, was lost in the stupidity of Flash's questioning.

"Flash," Shayera said softly. "Come on! I want to show you something." J'onn gave her a grateful look as she walked the Flash down the hall.

"What is it?" Flash asked excitedly.

"Um..." Shayera hadn't thought this far ahead. All she could think to do was kiss him. Which was a pretty dumb plan.

"Shay!" Flash cried out in surprise. _Whoops_. Shayera glanced down and noticed her lips were pressed softly against his, and her half-open eyes were close to his. She raised them to meet his eyes. He relaxed. "Shay..." He repeated, softer. "John."

"I know." Shayera murmured. She opened the door to her left, which went to her room, and sat listlessly onto the bed. Flash sat beside her. "I really know."

"We can't-"

"I know, Wally!" She nearly shouted, resting her head in her hands wearily. She turned to look at her friend, and, to her surprise, noticed a small smile tugging at his soft lips. "Wally..."

"That's me, Shayera," He agreed, moving close to her, looking frazzled and relaxed at the same time.

--

"What are they doing?" Batman inquired. He had seen Shayera grab Wally's wrist and lead him out of the room, but didn't know what had happened afterwards.

"Well- they're sure as hell not getting high and sitting in a circle," John grumbled as he stalked off.

"_Burn_." Batman muttered to himself, a smirk on his face. John apparently heard him, because a piece of jello was flung at the Dark Knight, curtesy of a large green catapult.

--

"Hey Shay?"

"Yea, Wally?" His red hair cascaded over his face as he lay at her side.

"You realize you look like Donna with wings? Sorta?"

"Shut up, Eric."

"It's Wally, you know."

"I know. Dork." Flash smirked. Then he began to wonder where she'd seen that show...

--

Yep! I don't own JL, or That 70's Show, so don't get any ideas about sueing. Not that you'd win much. By the way, if you don't watch That 70's Show, you should. Right now. RIGHT NOW. Command. Unless you don't feel like watching TV. In which case, go read more fan fiction. Sound good? Good. R&R


End file.
